le bonheur simple
by Elinordreams
Summary: Réception du mariage de Darcy et Ellizabeth. Le bonheur est à porter de mains.


Elizabeth Bennet ou devrais-je dire Elizabeth Darcy se baladait de conversation en conversation entre ses différents invités qui étaient venu en l'honneur de son mariage.

Elle fixa son mari qui était un peu plus loin en retrait comme à son habitude.

Lizzie le détailla, il était très élégant dans son costume de marié.

Sa haute silhouette dépassait les convives de près de deux têtes, son regard bleu azur toujours tourné vers l'horizon lui donnait un air de statut grecque avec son nez aquilin, Lizzie sourit à cette vision.

Darcy était un homme beau, très beau même et Elizabeth se demandait encore ce qu'il avait bien pu lui plaire chez elle, quand elle se souvenait des débuts de sa relation avec Darcy, elle se disait sans une certaine gêne qu'elle n'avait pas été tendre avec lui, à cette pensée ses joues rosirent et encore plus quand elle croisa le regard taquin de son époux.

Si elle lui disait ce qu'elle venait de penser il se moquerait sûrement d'elle avec une phrase bien vibrante.

Elle sourit rien que d'y penser.

Comme son accoutumé il ne se mêlait guère à la société malgré ce si heureux pour lui.

Son masque de froideur bien en place pour rebuter les commères du coin et surtout sa belle-mère de venir lui parler.

Elizabeth sourit devant cette expression et décida qu'il était temps que tout le monde découvre le vrais Darcy, celui qu'elle aime et qu'elle a épousé.

Elle s'avança vers lui.

Darcy en voyant arrivé sa femme se détendit un peu et lui fit un magnifique sourire avant de lui tendre la main que sa jeune épouse lui prit avec douceur.

-Bonsoir Madame Darcy, votre soirée se passe agréablement ? Lui demanda-t-il après avoir longuement caresser sa main.

-Oui excellente, malgré que mon époux n'ait pas encore daigné me faire danser à notre propre mariage et votre bonheur ne s'affiche pas beaucoup non plus, je ne vous ai pas vu beaucoup sourire mon Seigneur, lui répondit-elle avec un sourire taquin.

Darcy était encore estomaqué de la répartie de sa chère moitié, les paroles du père de Lizzie, Mr Bennet, lui revinrent alors en mémoire :

-Vous savez Mr Darcy, je crois que nous n'aller pas vous ennuyer avec elle. Même le Derbyshire ne sera pas assez grand pour vous soustraire à elle si jamais quelque chose tournait mal, avait simplement dit Mr Bennet avant d'éclater de rire devant la mine déconfite de son gendre.

Il revint à la réalité et dit à sa jeune épouse :

-Votre père à raison Lizzie, vous êtes terrible mais terriblement irrésistible, venez allons danser.

Elle le suivit de bonne grâce avec un sourire rêveur.

Tout au long de la danse Darcy se détendit et sourit allégrement à la jeune créature devant lui.

La société présente pu apprécier la vision de l'amour qui unissait les deux jeunes gens.

Et de l'homme qui se cachait derrière cet air froid, Darcy avait juste, comme sa sœur, une grande timidité qui l'empêchait d'aller vers des personnes inconnues comme il lui avait dit à Rosings Parck.

Même si là-bas l'argument l'avait fait rire et le trouvait plutôt mignon désormais avec ce petit air timide sur le visage qu'il cachait par cet air froid et intouchable.

A la fin de la danse, Darcy prit sa femme dans ses bras et lui embrassa la tempe.

Elizabeth se décala de lui, surprise avec un sourire merveilleux sur le visage.

-Je vois que vous faites de sérieux progrès en société, lui dit-elle.

Il lui caressa ma joue avec un regard empli d'amour et lui dit :

-Toujours avec vous ma chère épouse.

Ils se séparèrent un sourire charmeur sur les lèvres avant de rejoindre leurs invités.

-Je vois que votre épouse vous comble Mr. Darcy, ironisa Miss Bingley.

-Oui, très Miss Bingley et elle n'est que plus belle d'heure en heure, ré pondit-il avec un sourire heureux sur le visage.

Miss Bingley déçut de ne pas avoir eu la réponse qu'elle souhaitait et elle partit d'un pas rageur.

En fin de soirée Darcy partit prendre l'air sur le balcon et entendit un sanglot derrière lui.

Il se retourna surpris de découvrir sa jeune épouse.

-Lizzie qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda-t-il inquiet.

-Je ne serais jamais à la hauteur de ton amour et de ta fortune William.

Il l'a pris dans ses bras et leva les yeux vers le ciel étoilé.

-Tu vois les étoiles ? C'est là où je t'emmènerais. Tu vois la lune plus loin encore c'est là où tu m'emmène. Et c'est moi qui ne serai sûrement pas à la hauteur de ton amour. Parce que tu es une femme exceptionnelle Elizabeth Victoria Darcy. C'est avant tout pour ça que je t'aime, car quoiqu'il arrive je sais que tu me tiendras tête et que tu n'es pas insipide, mais fougueuse, ma fougueuse Lizzie.

Lizzie releva la tête et regarda son époux, ses larmes avaient cessé de couler, il ne restait plus que les sillons qu'elles avaient faite sur ses joues roses.

Le fin sourire taquin et les yeux pétillants de malice de sa femme montrèrent à Darcy qu'il avait su dire les mots justes.

-Tu as donc conscience que la vie avec moi ne sera pas facile et que je chercherais le conflit ? Lui dit-elle en approchant son visage du sien.

-Oui et je n'attends que ça mon amour.


End file.
